The present disclosure relates to a media blast system and more particularly to a nozzle therefor.
Abrasive blasting is forcibly propels a stream of abrasive material against a surface under high pressure to, for example, smooth a rough surface, roughen a smooth surface, shape a surface, or remove surface contaminants. A pressurized fluid, typically air, is used to propel the blasting material, often called the media.
Mobile abrasive blast systems are typically powered by a diesel air compressor to provide a large volume of high-pressure air to a single or multiple blast gun from which an operator directs the media. Over time, a media blast nozzle of the gun may seize onto the gun. This may complicate removal for normal maintenance checks of nozzle apertures and other wear surfaces.